DHrRandom OneShot
by dramioneromione12
Summary: She had nothing to live for. What was the point? Draco's a vampire, Hermione's suicidal, what? Incredibly OOC, AU, and out of nowhere silliness. I put it in a different category because I didn't know where else to put it.


_**RANDOM SHOT! WHY DA HELL I WROTE THIS IS BEYOND ME! I am random at times like this! XD If you want me to continue, I'll try to make something up along the way... but otherwise... yea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP. IF I WERE JK, DRAMIONE WOULD BE HAPPENING. Like...RIGHT NOW.**_

* * *

"Mum? Dad? Can you hear me? It's me. Hermione." She whispered.

How he wanted to help her. How he wanted to save her from dread without hurting her. He wanted to do so many things to help this poor girl-woman.

He knew her from Hogwarts. He saw her with his two enemies that he hated, but never called her his enemy. She didn't bother him, whereas her two sidekicks would. And it would irritate him.

Now she was alone. Harry, the victor in the battle against You-Know-Who, had left right after, with the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. And as for Ron…

He honestly didn't want to bring that up.

He was dead was all he knew, from who knows what. Maybe a spell had defaulted on him like in his second year, but he wasn't in the midst of it all, so he didn't know.

Fresh tears fell down her face. She stayed in that position after Harry left, but why was the question he desperately wanted to ask the brunette.

His new fangs retracted as he smelled blood and looked at the old scar on her right forearm that was hanging out.

He still winces to the day that it happened at his manor. How his dreadful aunt carved it into her skin with a magical dagger…

That was also the day Damien had bit him and given his blood to be one of them.

Blood. It formed in his mind again and he needed to feed soon. After he had turned, he drank from Zabini, who was turned instantly when he figured he was a death eater as well.

He took in deep breaths and felt his gums go back to normal. In calm and soft footsteps, he got to where she was sitting and crouched down. She didn't look at him, but to the deep waters below. She eyed them, as if she wanted to go into them.

"Granger…" he murmured to her, and she looked at him with no emotion to fight back.

"If you're here to hurt me, go ahead. It's not like I have anything to live for anyway." She whispered with sadness in her eyes.

He was silent for a moment, and let his head tilt to the side. "You don't want to live, do you?"

"Not anymore. The war's over. Harry left. My parents are dead. Just kill me." She sobbed, tears freely falling down her face.

Hearing the word kill made him blood-thirsty. Again, he felt his fangs fall, and his eyes changed. "How about we run? I will kill you if you want that, but we could still run away."

Hermione's head tilted to the side. Her eyes sparkled with an idea. "Yes. That would be better. Away from everything…" she sighed, and let her head fall on his shoulder.

He growled as he then lifted her off the ground and carried her bridal style to the forest. She knew what he was, why not let him do it?

:::

After they arrived deep into the forest, he settled her down while her eyes were shut. He looked at the spot he would hit. It pulsed violently, awaiting its victim.

"Do it." She spoke, opening her eyes, and looking him straight in his red irises. He bent down to her level, and kissed the soft flesh on her arm, each letter being carved with healing. Goosebumps lifted in her pale skin, and she quietly moaned from the sensation.

It urged him on even more. He kissed from her arm, up to the pit of it, her shoulder, and to her collarbone that landed to his spot.

He gently nibbled on it, and licked it to get her ready for pain. She sighed, and breathed out, "Oh my… _Draco_, just do it."

He opened his mouth and let his fangs touch the outline of her fiery skin before sinking them into her. Blood instantly spilled into his mouth, and he kept his eyes open to see her back arched off the ground. Her eyes were bright and wide as he took in her blood quick. Silent moans of his name came off her light blue lips. _Light blue…_

He took his fangs from her skin and lifted up to see her reaction. Her face was pale as could be, and her lips the shade of dark blue. Her breathing was low, and he grabbed his wrist, tearing it open. He pulled her head up, and pushed his wrist to her half open lips. "Drink."

And she did. She let her tongue take in the lukewarm blood, and her eyes shut as her arms held his in place. He felt weak as she drunk from him, and he landed on his side while she still had a hold of his arm.

As everything started to fade, his arm was pushed away from her grasp, and his vision cleared.

She was his. For eternity.

* * *

**_Why I made this so many years ago? I have no effing clue. _****_*I fixed it up a bit*_****_ But whatevs. Here ya go._**

**_PS: Sorry for both of them being ABSOLUTELY Frickin' OOC. Thanks. BTW..._**

**_WHY AM I OBSESSED WITH VAMPIRES?! AND WHY DID I UPLOAD THIS DURING MARCH?!_**

**_-KYRA (THE VERY HYPER GIRL RIGHT NOW)_**


End file.
